


Requiem

by KProject



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KProject/pseuds/KProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Onward through the broken land he stumbles<br/>Hoping his last breath will not be in vain<br/>Half-forgotten prayers he softly mumbles<br/>And the fear gives way to an endless pain</p>
    </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Onward through the broken land he stumbles  
> Hoping his last breath will not be in vain  
> Half-forgotten prayers he softly mumbles  
> And the fear gives way to an endless pain

Now comes the end of the trials he's endured  
For in the distance, its wings stand unfurled  
The prize for valour, his brav'ry assured  
There stands an angel come to burn the world

Onward through the broken land he stumbles  
Hoping his last breath will not be in vain  
Half-forgotten prayers he softly mumbles  
And the fear gives way to an endless pain

And upon this field, no poppies will grow  
No stone or grave will mark the place he fell  
As the world fades and the poison wind blows  
His soul rises at last from its numb shell

His life is undone in one searing blast  
For this soldier, the war is done at last


End file.
